Friends Forever
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright everyone this certainly wasn't planned but due to the fact that I just lost someone near and dear to me, I'd figure I'd write it. So here it goes; six year old Mary Barclay is graduating from kindergarten, but is very upset that her father isn't there to watch her. So that's when a certain Good Guy friend of hers comes to the rescue.


Friends Forever

Description; Alright everyone this certainly wasn't planned but due to the fact that I just lost someone near and dear to me, I'd figure I'd write it. So here it goes; six year old Mary Barclay is graduating from kindergarten, but is very upset that her father isn't there to watch her. So that's when a certain Good Guy friend of hers comes to the rescue.

As I was saying before I recently lost someone very close to me who I loved a _lot_ and still do. So even though it's not Halloween yet, this has been unexpected and just my way of coping with it. So I hope you enjoy it and I hope that it speaks to anyone else out there who might be having a rough time right now and I would really love some feedback in the reviews especially on this one. The song is from the end of Shiloh 2 and it's I just needed a friend.

It was the last day of school. Summer was getting closer and the days were getting hotter. Chucky and Mary had been celebrating the end of the school year by sometimes playing baseball in the backyard, having water gun fights, horseback riding, (after Mary's riding lessons were over) or simply just going down to the lake for a nice cool swim. Chucky and Mary had only known each other for a few months, but they had grown so inseparable that they nearly went everywhere together. Chucky would even tag along on most of her school field trips, parties, and of course her (softball) games.

Mary had loved school because she loved to learn new things. So Chucky was rather surprised that morning that he had a tough time getting her up. Even though she loved school, she also loved summer vacation like any normal kid, and today she was graduating kindergarten. So, naturally he was starting to worry about her. "Hey, what's wrong kid are you sick or something?" he asked as he felt her forehead. "No, I'm fine. I just have a little bit of a tummy ache that's all." She told him.

"What'd you do eat a bunch of butterflies for breakfast?" he asked her teasingly as she made a disgusted face in response. "Eww gross!" she exclaimed as he laughed. "I'm kidding. Whenever you feel nervous people always ask if you have butterflies in your stomach." He explained. "But why?" she asked him. "It's just an expression." He answered. "What does that mean?" she asked as he simply heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "It means that you ask too many questions." He told her.

"Nuh uh! I don't believe you!" she snapped. "Alright, fine I lied. I'm sorry alright? What I meant to say was that it means to tickle Mary until she cries." He told her. "No! Not the tickle monster!" she cried as she squealed with giggles as Chucky tickled her roughly inside the stomach making sound effect noises along with it. "Chuck-ee! Stop it!" she wailed as she continued her fit of giggles. "Alright I will on one condition. If you give me a kiss and get ready for school." He told her. "That's two conditions." She pointed out as she help up two fingers.

"Smart ass." He teased as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Alright I'll see you later for your graduation alright?" he questioned but Mary simply just hung her head and heaved a sad sigh. "Alright." She said as he leaned his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you sure there isn't anything that you want to talk to me about? It sure seems like something is buggin' ya." He told her. "I mean I would think that you would be awfully excited about today." He said. "I am, it's just that, well, most of the children at my school have their mommies and daddies coming, and my daddy is in Heaven." She explained.

"Oh now I get it, you miss your dad don't you?" he asked her as she simply just nodded her head. "I mean, I know you said that you were sorry and you didn't mean it, but if it wasn't for you he would still be alive." She said as Chucky started to hang his head with guilt. "I'm sorry Chucky, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She told him. "No, it's alright I understand, and you're right kid. It's all my fault." He said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"If I could go back in a time machine and change what happened then I would, but unfortunately it doesn't work like that." He told her shaking his head. "I miss my daddy." She said with a sniff as tears of her own started rolling down her cheeks even though she tried to blink them away. "Come on kid don't cry." He said as he grabbed ahold of her tighter. "You know I can't stand it when you're upset. Look, I've made tons of mistakes in my life, but hurting you was the worst mistake that I ever made." He told her.

"I'm nothing but a coward!" she sobbed. "Hey, don't you dare talk like that do you understand me? There is no way in Hell that you're a coward. You're the bravest little girl that I ever met. I mean you're the first person who became my friend even after they knew that I did something wrong. The only difference is that I'm well aware of it too. Look Mary, you're the only friend I've ever had. And you're the only one that I've ever loved." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned. "Yes, I love you like you were my own flesh and blood. And I don't really know what it is, but there is something so special inside of you that has touched me somehow. And who would ever thought that I would find it inside an innocent little girl and the daughter of Andy Barclay." He said. "Why did you hate him so much anyway?" she asked as she looked up at him questioningly. "I don't know," he began with a shrug. "probably for my own selfish reasons." He answered. "Anyway that doesn't matter now as long as we're together." That's when suddenly Chucky started to sing to her a song about just needing a friend and she thought about his old life before he met her and how he had been abused and mistreated by his family.

Mary started remembering all the good times that she had with Chucky so far, like when she had first gotten him for her birthday, and fixing her treehouse together, and all of the hugs and kisses that they had given each other. Then Mary thought about the times that she and Chucky played inside the woods together pretending to be princes and princesses and slaying dragons, playing games of tag and hide and seek, and camping out in the backyard telling ghost stories and roasting marshmallows around the campfire.

"So you see I am who I am today because of you. And even though it may seem like it sometimes, as long as we live we'll be friends forever and we'll never be alone because we'll always be there for each other. And the memories that you create last inside your heart forever." Chucky told her before they tightly embraced each other and knew that their friendship and love that they had for each other was truly larger than life.

 _This story is dedicated to my ex fiancé because for some reason fate decided to separate us. I will always love you._


End file.
